Super Powers
by timeturneruser
Summary: Fate has chosen Harry to be a hero in his still unknown future and starts to grant him powers. I am trying to not make this a one shot but it depends on my muse. I am still unsure which Delacour he ends up with depends on where my muse takes me. I have decided i am going to write story all the way through then go back and then fix it and slow it down if my muse allows me.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was doing some light summer reading before his third year because unlike Ron who chose the easier courses he took Runes and Athermancy. But this book was for fun he was reading a book on rare magical artifacts. They could bestow powers on a young magic user and it could be a rare gift or increase any magical gift or give you a magical gift that other people had that you didn't.

"Boy get down here now" Harry sighed put his book down and headed downstairs. He walked to the living room. He looked at his Uncle "there is a bee in here make yourself useful and get rid of it."

Harry sighed and set out this stupid bee he found it in the kitchen hovering around the open butter dish. Harry sighed he would have to do this by hand because if he used anything or broke anything he would pay for it. He snuck up on the bee and using his seeker gifts managed to grab the bee by its wing.

He went to throw the bee out of the house when he looked down the bee was gone. He looked around it was just in his hand. He walked to the living room "I got it." He didn't wait for his Uncle to respond he headed to his room.

He got to his room and shut his door when he felt ill and then everything got bigger. He was now hovering in his room. He freaked he wanted to be big again and he was and he sighed in relief. Then he thought about the book he just read and he smiled he was hoping. He walked over to the mirror and thought of being small. He shrunk down and he had wings he buzzed around he was smiling the whole time. He thought of being big he returned to size but without the wings. He shrug he wasn't sure what he could use this power for but he would found out.

The rest of the month of June passed without incident. He used his power to go small to sneak out of his room and get some food. Then everything got ruined the day his Aunt Marge arrived and he ended up blowing her up like a balloon. One of the button the one that didn't quite match the rest of them popped off and hit Harry. He stormed off and went to his room he couldn't stay here anther minute. He threw everything he owned into his trunk and took Hedwig's cage. He stormed out of his room wishing he was at the leaky cauldron and a portal opened and Harry barely noticed before he stepped through and he was in the cauldron spare closet.

Harry was shocked he walked out and walked up to Tom the bartender. "Can I have a room please?"

Tom nodded and handed him a key he took and headed up to the room number on the key. He dropped his stuff off and he closed and locked his door. He walked downstairs and headed for the entrance to the alley. He went to work the pattern to get in when he screwed up and his wand ended up sinking into one of the bricks. He pulled it out and the end was glowing red and with a small blasting sound a red bolt flew out and hit the ceiling. Harry swore that looked like a laser blast. He thought about a laser again and his wand glowed red again. He stopped thinking about it and his wand went back to normal. Harry smiled and took his wand and worked the pattern and entered the alley.

He had to go to the owl shop to get more treats for Hedwig. Part of his mind wondered why now he was finding all these powers and why not before or anyone else for that matter. He walked into the shop and he walked the aisle looking for Hedwig's favorite treats. He passed the bird whistle when one fall off the shelf. He bent down and picked it up and turned his hand over to look at it and it was gone. He groaned he knew what happened but he didn't know what power he would get. "Hi stupid stop staring at your empty hand."

Harry looked at the guy at the register "that is rude sir."

The guy looked around confused "I didn't do anything."

Harry rolled his eyes and back to what he was doing and then he heard anther voice this one different "hi moron get from behind the counter and fill my water bowl I am thirsty."

This time looked at the cages and saw one of the owls with an empty water bowl. Then it happened he heard a lot of voices all at once. He went and got the treats and cashed out and got out of there. He walked out "incoming." Harry saw a man get hit with bird poop he looked up to see a pigeon. Harry groaned figures he could not only talk to snakes he could now talk to birds and they were around a lot more.

Harry liked all the powers but he wanted to know why now. He decided to head to Gringot's to refill his funds. He walked into the bank making sure not to touch anything and walked up to the teller and pulled out his key. "I need to make a withdrawal."

The goblin hopped down "follow me." They went to the carts and they zoomed down to his vault before they got there they had to stop. There was a green dragon on the tracks and the goblins where trying to move it off the tracks. As they moved the dragon his scales flacked off as it rubbed against the ceiling. One happened to land on Harry and he saw it vanish into his skin. Harry poked his skin where the flack vanished and it was tough and he poked and every he had touched he was tough. Harry sighed and realized he had now had the skin toughness of a dragon.

Harry turned to the goblin and had to ask. "You ever hear of someone all of a sudden finding a bunch of magic artifacts that grant powers all around the same time."

The goblin raised his eyebrow "my guess is you find the book and have a great destiny ahead of you Mr. Potter."

Harry was confused "what do you mean?"

"Those with a great destiny ahead of them sometimes fate helps them out. Fate lead you to that book which changed something inside of you to allow you to activate those artifacts. Those artifacts are normal off and other people may find them and nothing happens with your change they are active and you are being led or fate has you stumbling unto them."

Harry groaned "only me."

Goblin grinned which disturbed Harry "fear not Mr. Potter from what I have read the last person this happened to didn't get a lot of powers just two rare gifts."

Harry sighed "if only it was two so far I can shrink down to the size of a bee and fly, I can open portals, shot laser bolts out of my wand, and talk to birds and now have the skin of a dragon."

The goblin was shocked "must be there is a lot around here. But anyways you can open a portal what are we doing here then lead on Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed turn back around and thought of a portal that led to his vault on the tracks. It opened and the goblin started the cart and they came out in front of his vault. They got out and the goblin opened his vault. Harry placed the money he needed in his bag. "Can I just portal back to my room at the Cauldron."

The goblin nodded "go ahead because it gives me a chance to get back a different way we can't take customers."

Harry opened a portal back to his room and he went to the bed and laid down he was tired. He fell asleep he woke up to someone talking. "Come on Harry I am hungry I don't feel like hunting. I hope I get bacon or my favorite treats."

Harry groaned "Hedwig let me sleep if you do I will give you bacon."

Hedwig landed on his shoulder and pecked his ear "but I am hungry now Harry."

Harry groaned and got up "Hedwig I swear sometimes I feel like you're my kid not my owl."

Hedwig pecked his head hard "I am a kid would you make your kid deliver your mail?"

Harry grinned "if they had wings yes I would."

Hedwig nearly fell off his shoulder "you can understand me."

Harry stroked Hedwig's feather's "yes but it doesn't mean you will get everything you ask for."

Harry headed downstairs and walked to the bar "Tom I will take the morning special with no bacon."

Tom headed back and Hedwig pecked him "I told you to let me sleep and you would get bacon but you insisted so no bacon." Harry pulled out a few owl treats Hedwig tolerated "behave the rest of the day and you will get your favorite treats tonight."

Hedwig took one treat and ate it "I think I liked it better when you couldn't understand me."

Harry smiled got his breakfast ate it and paid. He walked over and into the room and the portal to the alley was open so he walked through. Hedwig flew off his shoulder and took off to who knows where. He didn't know what he would do today or what power he would get but he was hoping for a normal day.

He headed over to the wand shop to see if there was a way to carry his wand and not in his pocket. There was a woman standing at the counter she had a broken wand "please you got to fix it maybe reuse the core. "

Olivander sighed "I have never worked with this type of focus before take it back to the wand shop you got it from so they can fix it."

She sighed picked up the pieces but dropped one end and it rolled over to Harry. He picked it up and handed the piece back to the woman. She took it and walked out but Harry was having trouble seeing he took off his glasses and he could see well. Hell he could see all the way back to the back hole and he could see into the mouse hole and see the mice mating. Harry shock his head and his vision returned. "Mr. Potter what can I do for you?"

Harry walked up to the counter "looking for a better way to carry my wand then in my pocket."

Olivander nodded "one moment." He walked to the back Harry looked around he saw further down on the counter on the floor something that looked like a bracelet. He went over picked it up and he felt leave his hand and then he felt something burring on his wrists. He looked at them and underneath his skin almost looked metallic but it blended in well with his skin.

Olivander returned "one wand holster place your wand in here no one can summon it out and one flick and your wand pops out. Put your arm out and I will show you how to put it on."

Harry held out his arm and Olivander went to put it on but grabbed his wrist and held it up to his eye. He grabbed Harry's other arm and looked at them both " I don't know how you come upon these bracelet's but no matter these bracelet's if you put them in a path of a spell will block all spells even the killing curse."

Harry was shocked and Olivander put the wand holster on his arm and showed him how to put it on. So for the nest half an hour Harry was in there practicing on getting the wand out he finally got it and paid him and walked out. Harry walked out with the wand on his wrist and his glasses in his pocket. He didn't have his class list yet but he headed to the potion store and walked in. He walked to the woman on the counter "I was wondering if you could tell me what book I would need to improve my potion skills."

The woman smiled at him "I happen to have the book because you are the first Hogwart's student to ask me. Follow me."

Harry followed her but then he got distracted by a potion he saw he read the label. 'Liquid fire when exposed to oxygen will combust.' Harry picked it up and grinned an evil grin thinking of how he could use it to trick his relatives into taking and opening it. Harry didn't notice the woman came back to see where he went to. "You coming." Harry was startled for the first time in a long time and he dropped the bottle he went to catch it but it landed on his foot and broke. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the pain and the fire. Harry felt nothing he looked down and all there was a broken bottle at his feet.

The woman came over "I am sorry didn't mean to startle you. Don't worry about the potion that was my fault for starling you." She waved her wand and the mess was cleaned up.

Harry was confused "why didn't the potion go off?"

She was confused and then saw what shelf he was near and what potion was messing. "My assistant made it and probably didn't make it right good thing."

Harry nodded and followed the woman and got the book he needed with a few more that caught his eye. He cashed out and with his love of books he headed to the one book shop in the alley. He walked in and walked the shelves seeing what they had he passed a stand for book markers. He picked one up they all had charms on it but not the one he picked up he was confused picked up anther and this one had a charm but it looked tacky so he went back to looking at the books.

He picked some charms books and a runes book. He headed back and saw a law office he headed because he wanted his record cleared. He went up to the front desk no one was there and then he saw a sign in book and place where you filled out and they would get back to you by owl. Harry sighed and picked up the pen and as soon as he touched it the pen changed and it looked to be a bottle with something clear in it. The bottle flew out of his hand and smashed against his forehead. He groaned in pain and then he felt a rush of knowledge flow through his head. As he went through it he know the law for every country and magical and Muggle. He didn't know how this was a power but at least he didn't need a lawyer he walked out and headed for Madam Milkin's hoping the strange things would stop.

He walked into get more uniforms and robes for school he was measured once again. He got things and headed out and he passed a beauty shop he thought he could get his hair styled. But not today he walked towards the junk store just to see what they had. He walked the aisles until he got to a section for masks. There was one with a blank face with no place for eyes or nose or mouth he put it on to see how it worked. He felt seep into his skin he touched his face and there was mask there. He got out of there before he was accused of stealing.

In his rush he ran into a shelf and broke a jar of bottled lighting and it shot off and blasted Harry and he felt a tingle throughout his body. But the blast knocked into anther shelf and a hunter's guide fell on his head he managed to read it before it fell on him and he felt the pain as it entered his head. He stood up and bolted for the door and he brushed aside a black t-shirt that got in his way that was hanging from the ceiling. He didn't stop running till he got to his room. He shut the door and slid down it he breathed out in relief and looked like a strong gust went through the room.

He wanted this to stop he scrambled for his trunk to see if there was a way to stop it sure he liked having the powers but he was too afraid to touch anything and worried it would vanish. He searched though his trunk placing his new books in there. He saw some of Dudley's toys in here must have been in his rush to pack he grabbed some of them. He found the book he pushed his hand past the toys to rush for it and he felt the familiar sensation of absorbing he didn't what power he got but he didn't care he wanted it to stop.

He opened the book and it was blank he was confused he turned back to the first page. There was a list.

Power to shrink and fly

Open portals

Laser bolts from wand

Ability to talk to owls

Skin of a dragon

Telescopic vision

Bracelets that will block all spells

Immune to fire and heat

Expert marksmen

All knowledge of law magic and Muggle

Power to Vaporize

Power over electricity

Expert Hunter

Super Breath

Talk to ants

Ultra sonic scream

Teleportation

Magical core of Merlin

Harry wondered how many things he touched in that trunk. He looked at the book he decided to see if he could ask it a question. "How do I stop the power of absorbing things and getting the power?"

The words formed in the book 'fate knows your pain and understands. You can't stop getting the power but you only absorb the power not the item. We also stop causing accidents but we will nudge you in the right direction.'

Harry sighed in relief "why do I need teleportation when I got portals to open?"

'Far less obsessive and you can play it off as the magical form. The portals are for large groups or things.'

Harry nodded "how many more powers are out there. "

'Wait and see.'

Harry though didn't want to wait and see. He closed his eyes and thought of a beautiful beach. Harry smiled the ocean and he swore he could feel the sand underneath him. He couldn't believe it he was on a beach he didn't know he didn't care. He had never been he was glad he shorts today he took off his shirt and his shoes and socks and jumped in. He wished he could breathe underwater because the things he saw amazed him. He felt a nudge towards an area of the water. He dove down and picked up this weird shell and then he realized he was breathing.

He spent all day under there exploring he was never this expect in the air. He got hungry and came up out of the water. He blushed when he spotted a naked girl on the beach. "How did you get through are wards." She stammered.

He was confused "is this a private beach?"

She nodded "this beach belongs to are family we have wards up so only family members can get here."

Harry shrugged "must be the way I teleport got me through here."

She was confused "who are you anyway?"

Harry lifted his bangs "answer your question?"

She gasped "I am Gabrielle Delacour and my family would love to meet you."

He nodded "I would love to meet them and apologize for trespassing. But you might want to put some clothes on."

She blushed red and put her clothes back and Harry remembered he could control fire so he thought of heating up his body. It worked he was dry he went over and put his shirt and socks and shoes back on. He walked with her back to her family home there was a woman watching something on a TV. "Hi mom we have company."

The woman turned off the TV and stood up and turned to face them. "Who is your friend Gabrielle?"

"He is Harry Potter?'

The woman didn't seem shocked "nice to meet the boy who saved magical England. So how did you get to France?"

Harry shrugged "come upon a magical artifact that gave me a different way to teleport never tried until I closed my eyes pictured a beach and poof here I was on your beach. Thus explains how I got past your wards."

She seemed shocked "show me please?"

Harry pictured standing next to the woman and he vanished with a pop and a cloud appeared where he stood and where he appeared next to her. Gabrielle waved her hand in front of her face "who farted?"

Gabrielle's mother laughed "sorry Harry here doesn't travel through magic ley lines like magic users do. He travels through a different dimension that smoke is from that dimension."

Harry was shocked but amazed "cool."

"Yes it is by the way my name is Apolline. Does your family know of your power?"

Harry shock his head "me and my family don't get along and I did some accidental magic so I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer."

She shook her head "pay for your room you can stay here for the rest of the summer."

Harry smiled "thank you."

Harry popped out and back into his room and packed his stuff. Hedwig was eating a small rat "finish that while I go pay for the room."

Harry downstairs and paid for his room and handed back the key. Tom was confused when Harry went back up the stairs. Harry went back in and Hedwig was in her cage he grabbed the cage and trunk and willed a portal to open. He walked through the portal and he heard a scream and he saw anther teenage girl and she was naked. Harry didn't see Apolline walk I before he spoke "I understand being naked at the beach but in the house."

He heard a laugh he looked over and saw Apolline "yes what are you doing walking around here naked Fleur."

She glared at her mother "I didn't know we had company I dirtied my clothes and since I can't use magic I left them at the back door was heading up to my room."

Harry shrugged "I am cool as long as I don't see any males naked."

Apolline laughed "no my husband died in the last war in England you are stuck with us females Harry."

"Sorry so how do you know English?"

Fleur was confused "I am speaking French and so are you."

Harry shock his head "I don't know French." They were all confused "I guess it is true all women are birds because I can speak to them."

Apolline gasped "you can talk to birds?"

Harry nodded "one of the other gifts I have."

"Harry we are Veela and not only do us have the allure we also have avian form when we are pissed."

Harry nodded "could be how I am speaking to you. But is there a way to learn French so it doesn't seem odd I can speak to you and not anyone else here."

"Yes in the library follow me." Fleur said.

Harry laughed "don't you want to put on clothes."

Fleur blushed "kind of forgot I didn't have any on."

"Don't Fleur go get changed I will show him."

So Apolline led him to the library and to this weird stone bowl. She poured this clear liquid in that looked familiar. "This is a pensive you can view memories. I have changed the Rune so you can view it at a faster pace."

Harry nodded he stuck his head and he realized this was a French teaching class. He pulled out his head out he preferred just to absorb them because it was faster and easier on the eyes. "I will show you the guest room the house elves have brought your stuff there."

Harry followed her and he was led into his room and he was shocked at the size of it. "Wow this is nice."

Fleur came in with clothes on "yes but we need to do something about your clothes. I saw the house elves unpacking and sorry to say your clothes are dreadful."

Harry was little embarrassed "my family gave me hand me downs and I don't want my family to see me have nice things because they will demand I give them the money my family left me."

Apolline was pissed "they sound dreadful you don't have to stay with them you can stay here every summer if you want to."

Harry nodded "yes I would love that."

They left and Harry got comfortable in his room. He looked around and opened the drawers and he saw a cat collar he pulled it out. He heard a gasp as he felt knowledge enter his mind "that's where that went to."

Gabrielle came over and took that "I or the house elves couldn't find it my cat lost this a while ago thanks Harry."

She ran off out of the room and grinned because now he was expert boxer. Not only did he have how to box he felt it in his muscle like he was boxing his whole life. He walked out of his room and decided to explore and he found his way back to the library. He found a section that looked like a museum expect no cases. He went over to one and he touched this glove and his world view changed in an instant. His world view went from light and dark to grey and it caused him to question Dumbledore's actions with him. He longer felt guilty for killing his teacher because he was deserving of death for his actions.

Harry moved on he didn't want to think any more about that. He walked over to the weird mask and he touched and he felt like he was master of every martial art and he felt is muscle memory change also. Harry groaned he knew fate brought him to the beach for a reason so he could his hand on these artifacts. But he wasn't sure how he would use them yet.

He walked away and headed out and he found his way outside. He saw a quidditch pitch and some brooms. He grabbed one of them and hopped on he went for a fly he was flying around doing loopy de loops and everything else. When he felt something fly down his throat he felt like he was being stretched and that the broom was becoming too small for him. He looked around and he realized he was standing lever with one of the hoops which was a hundred feet high.

He heard a sharp gasp and he looked down to see the Delacour family. He wished to shrink and that he did he was glad to be back to normal. Gabrielle ran over "how did you do that?"

Harry sighed in frustration the rest of the family caught because they wanted to hear this. "Fate is preparing for a great destiny and forcing me to find these magic artifacts. I keep running into them I can't seem to stop."

Apolline nodded her head "I have heard of this but the last time there probably wasn't as many."

Harry was confused "how are they created?"

"They are created by someone either embedding the gift or knowledge into an item or the gift and the magic is sucked into one of the last pieces of clothes touching them?" Apolline explained.

"But how does that explain insects because that is how I got my last one and anther one?"

She looked confused but Fleur piped up "the magic could of made them live a long time until the magic got passed on."

Harry nodded that made sense "Fate kept them alive and out of the touch of other men or woman until I could get my hands on them."

"Makes the most sense Harry. Why don't you come with me and my daughters out to dinner tonight?"

Harry thought about it "I wish I could but I am too afraid if I stumble unto one of them and I don't know if I would have control."

"No worries it is a magical restaurant so don't worry." Fleur said.

Harry sighed in relief "ok but don't blame if something weird happens."

They laughed all got ready and went to the restaurant and they spent the time getting to know each other. They headed out to find a spot where they could teleport home Apolline her way with her kids and Harry his way. There was some guy outside "this here folks is the world toughest magical glass nothing can break it. If anyone can break it I will give them a through breed Abraxan horse colt and one invisibility cloak."

Gabrielle "mom can I try? I want that horse please."

She nodded "I know the company and they are legit so we will all try to win you that horse."

They waited finally it was there turn they tried and gave up it was Harry's turn so far he saw spells and fire not work. He thought back to the list and remembered one thing on there that might help. He turned to the crowd "please folks cover your eyes this will be loud and can be painful if you don't."

The guy pulled out a box of earplugs "I know someone would use sound."

They got passed around and everyone put them and the guy gave him thumbs up. Harry breathed in and screamed. At first nothing happened expect windows close by broke and then the window cracked he was glad he was immune to the Sonics but he also heard people gasp. He stopped the scream breathed in deep and blew the glass shattered and flew all over the street.

Everyone's jaw dropped the guy came over to Harry "impressive kid I measured the super Sonics and they were way above range that this glass was tested for." The guy clicked something and someone popped in with the horse and the cloak over his arm. "As promised." Harry was handed the rope and the cloak and some papers "those are his papers to show he is a through breed."

Harry nodded and he walked over to the Delacour's and handed the rope to Gabrielle and the papers. She looked excited "that was so cool."

They found alley where it seemed everyone teleported into from expect the guy who delivered the prizes. Apolline looked around "umm I can barely handle the girls let alone a horse. Harry you think you can handle it. "

Harry looked around better yet "I can handle us all. " He snapped his fingers and a portal opened and they saw their house and stepped through. Harry though felt like he could shift people in the portal to another area. Harry Apolline and the horse without Gabrielle holding the rope where in the living room.

She looked around "Harry where are the girls?"

"I remembered during dinner how the girls told me they love to prank. So I decided to draw first blood. Right about now they are enjoying a midnight swim."

Apolline busted out laughing "Harry they are so going to get you back for that."

The girls came marching into the house soaking wet. To see Harry and there mother laughing at them. Fleur just gave a sly grin and fired off a number of prank spells. Harry stopped laughing and brought up his hands and blocked all of the shots and nothing happened to him. Fleur glared at him "I will get you Harry."

Harry vanished from view "you can't hit what you can't see."

Fleur laughed "I know where you sleep Harry."

She heard a raspberry and him take off. He went to his room and dropped the now useless invisibility cloak into his trunk he was glad this didn't kick in for his dad's cloak. He got dressed for bed and saw a deck of cards on the table. He picked them up and he felt something inside of him he groaned he got a power from a simple deck of cards. Harry wanted to know how the Delacour picked up so much of this stuff.

He pulled them out and he took one card and flicked towards the door and it stuck into the door and exploded taking a chunk out of the door. Harry grinned now knowing he could turn anything into a deadly weapon. "Harry stop using your powers and go to bed."

Harry laughed it was Floor she complained at the restaurant how she loved to get her beauty sleep. "Yes dear."

He heard laughter coming from the other end of the hall. Harry pulled out an alarm clock and set it. Sure enough he got up early the next morning and got dressed and snapped his fingers to appear outside the store he wanted and was open. He paid with 4 gallons because the guy was fascinated by the strange coin. He opened a portal to an open field in a place it was still night he opened a portal to all three of the girl's rooms. He took one back home and snuck out of the room and went downstairs and saw a house elf "you might want to start breakfast."

The house elf had a confused look on its face "masters don't get up yet."

Harry grinned "they will be."

The house shock her head "you are like naughty masters."

It made its way to what Harry assumed would be the kitchen. He sat down on the couch and waited and sure enough he heard the screams and yells. Harry snapped his fingers and he felt the portals close. He saw Apolline storming downstairs "Harry James Potter how did I get pulled into your prank war with my daughters."

Harry was laughing "I figured if they had to be up someone needed to be up to keep an eye on them." She grumbled and headed back upstairs "breakfast is being started."

Harry figured that was an enough for today he was in the lead. Fleur came down in her PJ's hair all a mess. She glared at him "I will kill you for that rude awakening."

Harry just smiled at her Gabrielle came down the same way. Apolline came down and was dressed the same way. "I guess he was right he got you up to."

They all nodded "hi mom you owe Harry a kiss." Apolline looked at Fleur confused "you said you would kiss the person who could get Gabrielle out of bed on the first try in the morning."

Gabrielle glared at her sister "if you are going to quote mom get it right. She said she would plant a big whole kiss on the lips of the person who woke me up on the first try in the morning."

Apolline glared at her daughters walked over to Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled her to her lips and planted one. She let him go "there girls happy." They nodded "now let's get breakfast."

They finished breakfast and Harry headed up to the library after grabbing some of the books from his room. He also grabbed some of the books from the library and was wondering how he could use his powers in battle if ever the need came up. Harry went at this for a couple hours and decided he needed some fresh air and a place to think. Harry pictured the tops of the mountains surrounding Hogwarts.

Harry was an amazed at the view and how Hogwarts looked from up here. He sat down and began to meditate and to think. When a voice came to him "you can't plan for these powers you must come to grips with them and use them when the time comes."

Harry sighed in frustration he opened his eyes and stood up and cracked his back. He felt inside of himself a nudge towards Hogwarts meaning more the artifacts where there. But he knew he would run into them when he went back to school. He turned to leave when he tripped over something. Harry looked around and it was different he couldn't explain it and wished to be back where he was. Harry then saw everything shrink then he saw he was smaller than grass then he saw that shrink and he was back. Harry then realized he was microscopic in size Harry chuckled to himself it would be helpful if he was healer or scientist.

Harry opened a portal to see where the girls where and he see them down at the beach. So he closed the portal and popped back home. He landed at the beach and he stripped down to his shorts and went to join them in the water. He swam out to where they were they looked happy to see him. "We were wondering when you would join us." Fleur said.

So they spent the rest of the day playing in the water. When they got out Harry finally realized that both girls where naked. He blushed so red "Hi Fleur I think Harry just realized we were naked this whole time."

They laughed at his expense he just rolled his eyes they got dressed and they headed back for the house. "Hi girls where does this path led to." He pointed to a path leading away from the house.

They shrugged there shoulder's "we never bothered exploring it."

Harry walked towards it "meet you back at the house."

Harry walked back to the house and he followed the path until it became over grown he went off the beaten path and went into the woods. He stumbled onto a sword stuck in a tree he touched and he felt himself become knowledgeable in the ways to kill vampires. But the sword was stuck so he left and kept walking. Harry walked and tripped over something and he looked back and backed up in shock. It looked to be a skeleton but in the process of changing into some kind of animal.

He wondered what had happened in these woods he realized the guy was wearing a ring. He pulled it off and decided to head back to the house. He teleported out of there and into the living room. Apolline who was watching jumped in surprise "a little warning Harry."

Harry didn't even seem to register her question "do you recognize this ring?"

She looked at it and looked she was about to have a heart attack. "My told explained to me my grandmother wore to signify she was head of the Veela clan. Without we couldn't stop some of the bills that where passed and we can't ask for reforms without a leader. So most Vela's hid their nature or like I did marry into a good family or some go to work for Gringot's or work as cheerleader's or some go into the sex business. Where did you find this?"

"I found it on the other trail that led from the beach. I stumbled across a skeleton that looked to be in the middle of a transformation into an animal."

She gasped "she has been on this property the whole time. Please Harry take me to her I need to see this."

Harry shock his head "no we need to Gringot's first because they can verify that this is real and found who the heir is."

She nodded "ok Verity." A house elf popped in "tell the girls I and Harry are heading out and we will be back."

Harry grabbed her hand and she popped them both to just outside the Gringot's in France. Harry never wanted to travel that way again. They walked in and walked up to the teller "I need to see the person in charge of inheritances."

The goblin looked up at her "sorry you have to make an appointment."

She sighed if they had to wait this could take months to see him she needed to see him now. Harry stepped up to the counter and took the goblin's dagger and drove it into the counter the goblin looked up pissed. "Take her to see him now before I drive this blade through your hand."

The Goblin looked mighty pissed "who are you to threaten me boy?"

Harry unleashed his anger on the goblin and grabbed the goblin and popped them to one of the few Volcanoes active in the world. "I am the boy who if she doesn't get seen today will drop you your sorry ass in this lava pit and will do so to every Goblin until she is seen."

He popped back and the Goblin scrambled to get away from him. A few minutes anther goblin out "I will see you now follow me."

They were led into an office and they all took their seats. "I am impressed I normally wouldn't see you without an appointment. But you somehow managed to scare a Goblin I had to see who did this for myself. I must say he picked the wrong boy to do this to because he has messed with fates chosen hasn't he Mr. Potter."

Harry just gave him a sly grin "Yes he did. Now Apolline is here today to see if the ring she has is real and who is next in line for the ring."

Apolline handed the Goblin the ring and he looked it over "This ring hasn't been seen in over 50 years." He put the ring down and reached into his desk and pulled out a book he flipped through the pages. "The next in line is you Mrs. Delacour." He handed back to her the ring "if you put this ring on you can take your rightful spot as head of the Veela clan."

She took the ring and put it on and it resized to her finger. The Goblin turned to face Harry "now that you are will you be calming your place as head of house."

Harry knew he would be head of House Potter when he turned 13 this year and was going to wait he never did think of making appointment. "Am I a little too young to claim that spot."

Goblin chuckled "normally yes but today you have to the Goblin clan that you are a man by scaring the shit out of a Goblin and it takes a real man to do that. So since you are here today and before you scare the shit out of anther Goblin we will let you claim it today."

Harry was impressed "ok I will do it."

The Goblin pulled out a box and handed it to Harry "spill a little blood on the top and your head of house ring will appear in there."

Harry took the knife on the desk and cut his finger and spilled on the lid. The Box flashed and Harry opened it and saw more than one ring in the box.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at the rings in the box "whose families are these?"

The Goblin took back the box "one is the Curray family he used to be King of Atlantis before it sunk below the sea. The other was T'Challa a king of Wakanda before it was over run and destroyed. The other one is Allen once the King of Central city before it was destroyed. The last one is of course Potter."

Harry took them back and placed them on his finger. He felt the power enter him he didn't know what ring gave him power and what it was. He heard the all familiar voice of fate "You have the power to communicate with all creatures of the sea. You have superhuman smell and also very fast you are now the fastest man alive."

Harry grinned and thought to himself 'just let's hope not in the bedroom.'

Apolline put the ring on her finger signifying her place as head of the Veela and she would see her people regain their rights. They packed up and headed out of the bank and as they left Harry spotted Dumbledore. He was making a bee line for them Harry knew he would probably want to go back to the Dursley's. He couldn't leave here by teleporting without permission sure he did it to scare the Goblin but he didn't want to push his luck.

Harry nudged Apolline "I don't want to talk to Dumbledore how much do you weigh?"

She looked Harry insulated he asked and she didn't know why but he must have a plan. "130 why?"

Harry grinned he lifted bags heavier than that when he gardened for the Dursley's. He turned towards her and threw her over his shoulder. He ran out of there using his new speed but as he made for the door. Fawkes showed up in front of him. He had to put on the breaks he stopped and then he heard Dumbledore "stop that boy."

Harry took off in another direction and Fawkes again was in front of him but he speed out the door. Fawkes was there again this time used his super breath and blew the pesky bird out of the way. He opened a portal and was gone he was back on the property guarded by the wards. He sighed in relief but Fawkes showed up with Dumbledore this time. "Harry stop this and come back with me to England."

Harry set down Apolline and she turned to face Dumbledore "need I remind you that you are my land and are trespassing."

Dumbledore smiled "but I am his magical guardian unless you want to be charged with kidnapping you will let him go."

Harry grinned "that may be I am Lord Potter and as such I can spend my summer vacation anywhere I want. So I suggest you get off the property like the lady asked."

Dumbledore didn't looked pleased "you can't you are not old enough."

"They deemed me worth of receiving it early and I have the ring and it didn't reject me thus I am Lord."

Dumbledore leveled his wand "you will be going back one way or another."

Harry wand flicked into his wrist and he blasted Fawkes with a laser bolt and it exploded into a ball of fire. Harry opened a portal behind Dumbledore as he blocked the spell Dumbledore fired. He blew Dumbledore back through the portal and closed it." That should hold him for now."

She was confused "where did you send him?"

"There is a little lonely little island in the tropics so far away from other lands. So with his form of teleporting he can't reach the main land. With Fawkes out of commission for the next month he will stay there and out of my hair."

She was impressed "you know you still have to go to school there right."

Harry shrugged "technical I don't sure I signed a contract I would be there for my schooling unless expelled. But that contract was with Harry James Potter I am Harry James Potter Curray T'Challa Allen so therefore as such I have to choose a new school."

She nodded in agreement "ok granted but where will you go. Beauxbaton's is an all girl's school and Durmstrang is a dark school."

"Well technical speaking Beauxbatons does all boys into the school it is just that they can't stay there over night. The ministry won't allow active portkey into the school. The nearest teleport spot is a hour away. But the person getting the boy would have to make multiple teleports in order to get there seeing as there is no close magical village. But with my form of teleporting I can go there and come here at night."

Apolline smiled Harry was confused by her smile "it has been fun with you here Harry. But the girls due to the nature don't get along with the rest of the girls you could bring them home every night."

Harry understood where she was coming "sure I could but think we should have these talks after we talk with the headmistresses."

They headed back inside of the manor so they could write the letter. Apolline led him to her office that she had. They came up with careful worded letter and they both signed it. "Hedwig."

Apolline looked at him confused "Harry you may be able to speak to birds but she won't come when she is called."

Harry looked at Apolline "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Harry held up his arm and Hedwig landed on his arm. Apolline was shocked "she always comes or sometimes arrives before I am ready."

Harry picked up the letter and tied it to her leg "How is this possible she is an owl no owl has ever come when there master calls or comes before how is this possible?"

Hedwig jumped off his arm and landed on Apolline and pecked her head a couple of times she was trying to shack her off. Harry laughed "Hedwig I think she gets it you are no ordinary owl."

Hedwig puffed out her chest and took off. "When she gets back I suggest you apologize to her she does hold grudges. Last time I didn't I ended with a couple dead animals in my bed."

Apolline gulped "ok I will I don't want that. Let's go see what the girls up to."

"My guess they are swimming like they always do."

She nodded "probably let's go join them."

Harry smirked "so do you swim naked also?"

She smiled at Harry "I always do doesn't matter that you are here."

Harry gulped and followed her down to the beach. Sure enough the girls where there and lying in the sun naked. Apolline stripped down and conjured up a blanket and laid down next to them. Harry felt his short tighten at the site in front of him. "I am going for a swim don't worry if I don't come up for a while."


End file.
